Mental Samurai
''Mental Samurai ''is a Transmanian intelligence and mental agility game show television program based on the US version of the same name which is set to premiere on TBN in September 2019. Described as an "obstacle course for the mind," the show features contestants answering knowledge-based questions while being moved around the show's specially designed set in a capsule that can rotate 360°. Gameplay The game consists of two rounds, with one contestant at a time answering twelve questions from within the movable capsule. The questions are asked on four screens ("towers"), each focusing on a different skill: Knowledge, Puzzles, Sequences, and Memory. Towers of Samurai The contestant is turned to face one of the towers, and a question is revealed. They must state and "lock-in" an answer by pulling a lever next to them; a correct response causes them to be turned to face another tower for the next question, while an incorrect answer or running out of time ends the game immediately and sends the contestant home with no winnings. The contestant has five minutes to answer the questions, three per tower; the clock begins to run as soon as the first question is revealed. Completing the round before time runs out awards £10,000 and allows the contestant to advance to the Circle of Samurai. Circle of Samurai The contestant must answer one more question at each tower and is given 90 seconds plus any time remaining from the first round to do so (rounded to the nearest second). The first correct answer increases the contestant's winnings to £25,000, and each subsequent answer adds a further £25,000, for a maximum of £100,000 if the contestant answers all four questions correctly. A miss at any time ends the round, but the contestant leaves with whatever money they have won to that point. Tournament format The best-performing contestants in a season, including some who fail to win the £100,000 on their original episode, returned in the final episode of the season to compete in a tournament for a grand prize of £250,000. Towers of Samurai In the tournament final, much like the preliminary episodes, the finalists will complete a Towers of Samurai round. However, unlike previous shows, the finalists will each face the same 12 questions in the same order. (All contestants are sequestered away and are not aware of the proceedings until it is their turn to play.) The top three finishing players (determined by most questions answered correctly and ties being broken by fastest time) will advance the Circle of Samurai final. Circle of Samurai Final Again, unlike previous episodes, each of the contestants will face off answering the same set of questions (in the same order). Each contestant is sequestered backstage and unaware of the proceedings. Unlike the regular episodes, each contestant is only given 90 seconds to complete the four questions. The contestant who answers the most questions correctly, in the shortest amount of time, will be deemed the winner and champion. Category:Game shows Category:TBN network shows Category:2010s Transmanian television series Category:2019 Transmanian television series debuts